


Avocado is $0.50 Extra

by vampcabinet



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Sandwich making, They're all actually together the tagging system is just evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Genma makes a sandwich.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Yamashiro Aoba/Tatami Iwashi
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037973
Kudos: 17





	Avocado is $0.50 Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin, except with a little arguing from Raidou. 
> 
> I woke up from a sound sleep at 1 am and wrote this for 40 minutes. Don't judge the process.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you call me honey bunches.” Raidou stomps after Genma, feet slapping against the tile. Genma, on the other hand, pads into the kitchen softly, and sticks his big stupid head in the refrigerator. He roots around for a while, then drops sandwich fixings on the counter. 

“Why not? I think it’s sweet.” He reaches for bread in the cabinet, and listens to Raidou huff and puff. 

“What do you call Kotetsu?” Genma rips a paper towel off the roll slowly, so that Raidou can antagonize over the sound of every little tear. He can hear the steam coming out of his ears

“Kotetsu is baby.” Genma lays down the first piece of bread, then antagonizes over his ingredients. “Do you have any avocado?” 

“In the left bottom drawer in the fridge. What about Izumo?” Raidou is scratching at his scar when Genma turns back around, still glaring from his place in the hallway. 

“Izumo likes to be called darling. You know he’s a sucker for that sappy stuff.” Genma reaches into one of the kitchen drawers to grab a knife, then slices into the avocado. It’s near perfect inside and none of it sticks to the pit when he pulls it out. “Here, that’s good luck.” The pit sails across the room and into Raidou’s hands, who sniffs it incredulously. 

“Thanks. What about Aoba?” He rolls the avocado pit around in his palm, wondering if he really has enough time to even think about planting it. Genma noisily rips open a pack of lunch meat. 

“Cool Guy. I don’t know why he likes it that much, I’m trying to make fun of him for wearing sunglasses all the time. He looks like a goddamn Aburame.” Genma places the turkey down first, in fancy half circle shapes just because he has time. He stops fretting to slice the avocado, then realizes he should have put it down first. The next time he looks up, Raidou is sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter, ass dangerously close to the tomato. 

“The tomato is fine. Finally, Iwashi?” Genma is boring holes into the cheese, unable to make one succinct decision. He chooses both, and pulls another piece of bread off the loaf. Avocado and then the second piece of bread, followed by a piece of pork that smells like it’s just about to go out of date. 

“Babe or just Iwa. He’s a simple guy y’know, he doesn’t like all the cutesy stuff.” Genma slices the tomato on the bare countertop, seeds oozing all over the surface. He’ll probably forget to clean it up and Raidou will lecture him about it later but right now he’s just focused on the sandwich. 

“I’m just a simple guy, you could just call me Raidou like a normal person.” He grabs a paper towel, wiping up Genma’s mess as he tries to tear off the most perfect pieces of lettuce. “I don’t need all the bullshit either.” 

“Chill out lover. I’ll come up with something new once I finish this. Do you have any chips?” Genma slaps more avocado on top of the lettuce, knowing that if he wraps it up it’ll just rot in the fridge later. 

“In the cabinet.” Raidou watches as Genma puts the finishing touches on his sandwich, with barbeque chips and a final piece of bread on top. He uses the knife to cut the sandwich into two stacked ass triangles, then hands one to Raidou. 

“Cheers lover.” Genma bumps their halves together, inevitably getting even more crumps on the floor. He places his senbon on the counter before digging in, and avocado splats onto the counter with a wet  _ thud.  _

“You know.” Raidou says after swallowing his first mouthwatering bite. “I think I like that as much as I like this sandwich. 

“I know right.” Genma smirks, “It’s a good fucking sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vampshino)


End file.
